Environmental railway noise has drawn increasing concerns as railway lines extended into residential areas. Wayside noise barriers are commonly used to reduce the noise impacts on nearby residents. In the last two decades, more efforts were developed to control rail noise radiation at source by attachment of vibration dampers, mostly Tuned Mass Damper (TMD), directly onto the rails. However, installation of dampers on operating urban rails is normally restricted to 2 to 4 non-service hours in midnight, thus such methods are not universally accepted.